You Can Always Buy Me a Penny Lick
by Downtonluvr
Summary: Set during the Christmas Special, Anna offers to buy John a penny lick. With that simple phrase John is reminded of the last time Anna offered to buy him a penny lick.


**A/N: This prompt was initiated by gilroy95020 on tumblr who first noticed/suggested that the smile shared between Anna and Bates on the beach during the Christmas Special for series 4 in regards to the penny lick was about more than just ice cream. This goes out to all the Banna fans and especially my friends on tumblr who wanted more from the Christmas Special for our lovely couple. It's pure Banna fluff that's drizzled with smutty goodness. The parts written in italics are the past (or memories) the rest is in the present Downton Abbey time frame. **

**A special thanks to A-Lady-To-Me who edited and reviewed this, she's amazing and I'd be lost without her on this one. She motivated me to write this and got e past my shyness to finally post a smut fic. So please go easy on me. Also a shout out to Angel Princess Anna and Brace the Ace for reading this over when I needed a fresh pair of eyes.**

**Also highly recommend you listen to "That Next Place" by Thomas Newman while you read the scenes when they are back at the hotel (you can find it on youtube)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Downton Abbey, if I did series 4 would have gone a totally different way.**

**Penny Lick Prompt**

They walked along the shore arm in arm as husband and wife. As lovers. As the best of friends. Despite the injury to his leg and the cane that he used to support himself, he was still considerably taller than her. He had been able to desert his jacket at the servant's living quarters for their short time in London, but he still strutted along the shore in his Sunday best, including: braces, black trousers, a vest, and a white linen dress shirt. The sun beat down on them, but the breeze that came off of the ocean was a welcome relief to John and Anna; having chosen not to wade into the water in the presence of their coworkers. The ocean roared like thunder with every crash of the waves against the sand. Children rushed past them as they chased after one another and the remaining downstairs staff was scattered around engaging in their own activities. The world continued spinning, but as far as they were concerned they were all that existed in their little world.

Both of them had never been so happy or carefree; not since his release from prison. They had certainly come a long way, the journey had been difficult and painful at times, but they had both stuck it out. And in the end they triumphed; both came out of it stronger and with each other to lean on. Anna's recovery had been slow but she had taken a great many strides. John supposed in some ways she would never fully recover; but that didn't mean he wasn't grateful to see the smile that lit up his wife's face. There were so many milestones to celebrate and be pleased for: every laugh that he managed to elicit from her, every genuine smile that reached her eyes, and every touch that didn't trigger a memory was a private victory. She still had nightmares every now and again, but not as frequently. At least now when she awoke she would allow him to hold her and fell asleep in the warmth of his arms.

His Anna, the one he fell in love with, was resurfacing and he was so grateful for that. Like a butterfly that emerged from a cocoon after its transformation, she had become more beautiful and precious in his eyes. That wasn't the only new development that had come to light. He ventured a glance down at her dress as it billowed in the wind and saw that when it blew just right he could see the outline of her protruding belly. She had known for three months now, but no one else knew of their secret yet, as Anna had still been able to hide her tiny swell underneath her loose fitting uniform. Even now, John wouldn't have guessed her to be with child as she had lost so much weight following her ordeal over a year ago. Maybe it was the beach or the knowledge that she was carrying their child, but she had a glow about her that he couldn't quite put into words. He was still pinching himself, wondering what he had done in his life to deserve the love of such a kind and noble creature that encompassed all the characteristics of an angel.

"Did I ever tell you how glad they were to get that coat for the Russian refugees?" Anna asked. She paused for a moment to gage his reaction and saw that he still looked disappointed at the loss of his coat. "Poor souls," she added.

This time he smiled in response, because he knew that he could never be upset with her for trying to help others. It was one of his favorite qualities that she possessed; after all, it was what brought her to him in the first place. He was glad that after everything she had been through she hadn't lost her ability to see the good in others and reach out to help when she could. "I just wish you'd let me go through the pockets first, that's all," he said.

"I'm sorry," she was quick to say. "Is there anything I can do to make up for it?" she asked sweetly. She squeezed his arm a little tighter and a smile erupted on his face.

"Mmmm. Let me think," he said as he feigned contemplation. A mischievous look crossed his face and there was a twinkle in his eye as he suggested, "You can always buy me a penny lick."

She giggled in response and hurried off to the penny lick cart to retrieve the frozen treat for John.

He watched her fondly from the spot she had left him standing in, a smile etched upon his face as he was reminded of a previous trip to the beach and the last time she bought him a penny lick.

* * *

_"Exactly whose penny lick is this supposed to be?" John asked playfully as he attempted to get the penny lick back from Anna. Still using his cane to keep him steady, John used his free hand to make a grab for the glass, but missed. _

_Anna stuck her tongue out at him good-humouredly; she had bought the treat for John but was being a horrible tease as she withheld it from him. Seizing the opportunity, she quickly lapped another mouthful onto her tongue. "Mmm," she moaned devilishly. "This is delicious, Mr. Bates. You really should have a taste before it's all gone," she added as the remnants of the melted treat gathered in the depression of the glass container. _

_John couldn't help but grin wildly as he eagerly anticipated her next move. Instead of making a motion for the penny lick again he gently grabbed at the nape of her neck and pulled her closer to him to kiss the crook of her neck. He let his hand graze her arm as it travelled down and then came to rest at her waist as he brought her nearer to place a chaste kiss on her lips. _

_The action had left Anna stunned; she hadn't expected something like that from him out in the open. John flashed an impish smile and winked at her charmingly as she stood there with her mouth agape. He leaned over and devoured the last of ice cream hurriedly. "John!" she said pretending to be surprised by his tactic._

_"What?" he asked. "Did you really think that you were going to get away with not sharing with your husband?" _

_Anna stood on her tip toes then and whispered in his ear, "And who said I wouldn't be sharing with my husband?" Now it was John's turn to be taken aback. "Don't you worry Mr. Bates, I plan on sharing other things with you later," she teased as John turned a shade of crimson._

_They were nearly back at the hotel they had been vacationing in. Having never been able to give Anna a proper honeymoon, it had been John's suggestion that they spend their wedding anniversary away from Downton. The first wedding anniversary they spent together after the attack had been shortly after he confronted her and she told him what he had already suspected. She had insisted she was "spoiled" for him but he would hear none of it; John had been grateful just to have Anna back home in the cottage with him. It didn't even matter to him that she wasn't ready to share a bed with him; having her in his presence was enough. While this wouldn't be the first time they were intimate since the attack, John was adamant that any relations they shared going forward would be initiated by her. He didn't want her to feel pressured or obligated to fulfill her wifely duties to him. As far as he was concerned she had already done more than her fair share when she stood by him and helped release him from prison._

* * *

_Back at the hotel, John watched in silence as Anna prepared herself for bed in the bathroom. He sat on the bed with a book in his hand, though what he was reading was beyond him, as he stared at her reflection in the mirror. John was lost in her beauty as she slowly unpinned her hair and brushed out her golden locks that tumbled down like a water fall upon her back. He admired her delicacy as she rubbed her body crème on her hands and arms, before moving up to her graceful neck. She dabbed a few drops of perfume along her neck and behind her ears; it was a scent he couldn't smell from where he lay but he had committed it to memory. It's what had gotten him through those long, lonely nights in prison. Her night gown, simple as it was, hung ever so slightly off her shoulder as a result of the weight she lost. The sight of the exposed patch of skin made his blood boil over with desire, but he did his best to distract himself. He wouldn't make a move unless she told him to and even then he would wait for confirmation._

_John still lay there with his ankles crossed, his shoes off, but his clothes were still in place. He awaited his chance to wash himself up before changing and asked, "Nearly finished my darling?"_

_"Almost," she replied sweetly, followed by the shuffling of some items on the counter. _

_"No hurry," he assured. He shifted slightly on the bed to relieve the tension in his knee._

_She emerged from the bathroom with a radiant glow about her and smiled lovingly at him._

_ He returned the favor and rose from the bed, "I'll just be a moment." John began to undo the buttons on the cuffs of his shirt when he looked down and noticed the stain, "Oh blast!"_

_"What's the matter?" she asked._

_"Seems that during our tussle earlier I managed to spill some ice cream on my good shirt," he explained as he worked quickly to remove the shirt. "I'll have to take care of it before the stain has had any longer to set," he reasoned._

_As John began to work on the buttons that travelled down his torso he was halted by the touch of Anna's hands upon his own. "Anna?" he asked softly. "What are you…?"_

_"Let me," she insisted in a small but certain voice. She lightly pushed his hands down and let her fingers travel back up, following the seam of his shirt. At each button, she would stop momentarily to make eye contact with him as she unfurled the dress shirt to unveil the thatch of hair that lay hidden. Before she could remove the shirt she placed a slow and passionate kiss on his lips as she slid his braces off of his shoulders and let them fall to the side._

_John's eyes darkened and his breath quickened as the excitement built up in the pit of his stomach. It wasn't lost on either of them that his arousal was beginning to strain against his pants, aching to be inside of her. He closed his eyes and let his head dip back so that he was staring up at the ceiling, her touch setting his teeth on edge and making his hair stand on end. Despite his longing for her he protested, "Anna. Love. We don't…um…we don't have to…if you don't want…" Anna began to lay a trail of kisses along his shoulder blades and let her fingernails lightly drag across his skin as she pushed the shirt off. "Oh God! That feels so good!" he managed to choke out between breaths. _

_"I've only just begun," she teased as she bit down gently on her lower lip. _

_John chuckled in response but still restrained himself from touching her. Just being with her like this again felt heavenly and he didn't want to break the spell that they both were under. He had learned the hard way that the slightest touch could trigger a memory of that fateful night; while he had learned how to avoid these actions, John was sure there were still land mines left to be unveiled. _

_As his shirt hit the floor Anna took in his appearance and beamed up at him. This rugged figure of a man with broad shoulders, large hands, and long legs was all hers. He was her shelter in the storm. He was her salvation. Her promise and hope for a brighter future. Best of all, he was her husband and he loved her unconditionally. She could never fear him or doubt his love for her. Anna let her hands wander over the expanse of his chest and stopped suddenly before giggling._

_John looked down and asked, "What's so funny?"_

_"You…" she chortled a little harder now and tried to stop herself. "You have a bit of ice cream on your chest," she chuckled again and he joined in her amusement. _

_How could he not? She looked amazing when she laughed and hearing her snort with glee like that made him feel like he could conquer the world. He had worried he would never see her laugh or smile like that again. "Let me just go wash myself up and then we can pick up where we left off," he said as he began to release himself from her hold _

_"Why wait?" she asked in a sultry voice. A look of confusion crossed his face. Anna drew him closer this time and placed an open mouth kiss over the spot where the ice cream had landed. The delectable treat was tangled in his chest hair and she flicked her tongue over the spot in an attempt to taste every last bit of the sweet flavor that had settled there._

_"Christ, Anna! What are you trying to do to me?" he uttered as he clenched his hands into fists. The urge to touch her was overwhelming but he fought it off again. _

_"What does it look like you silly beggar?" she retorted. Anna paused for a moment before letting her hand drift down and caressed his hardened length and cupped him through the thick fabric. _

_With that last action she had sealed her fate and he could withstand her no more. He grabbed her bottom and she moaned in approval. He let his other hand tangle in her hair; that silken hair that he imagined would eventually be draped over him and tickling his skin. Their bodies were nearly flush now and her nipples were practically poking through her night gown. It took everything in John's power not to rip her clothing off, but he knew that wasn't an option anymore. He refocused his attention on her lips and let the pad of his thumb sweep across it before wetting his lips and kissing her once more. He let his tongue swipe along the crease of her lips until he could feel the slight part of her lips and she granted him entry. He leisurely slid the tip of his tongue into her mouth and with light, darting motions massaged her tongue with his own. John could tell she was enjoying the feeling, as was he, to have that openness again and increased the intensity with deeper and harder strokes._

_Her hands were all over him, practically clawing into his back, there was something so animalistic about it that it was driving him on. She slowly began grinding against his hip and he felt himself become dizzy. There was a hint of a spark of the temptress he had loved and missed so much, but he still had to keep his wits about him. John spoke in between gasps for air, "May I?"_

_She paused long enough to see what he was referring to. Anna looked at him as his hands hovered above her breasts and held the flimsy ties of her nightgown in his fingertips. "John, my love, you don't have to ask me every time," she said in a voice just above a whisper. _

_"No, Anna. I need to be sure. If you want me to…or need me to stop at any point I will. I have to know that you understand that," he said seriously. _

_"John, I'm not going to break. I know things will never be exactly the same as they were, but my love for you…my desire for you will never change," she said in a soft, but steady voice. He stared into her eyes deeply, almost boring into her soul. He needed to be sure that her words didn't betray her heart and her head. As he waited for confirmation she let her hand run along his jaw where his stubble was beginning to grow in, another reminder of his hardened and rugged exterior. _

_He let his head drop for a moment and averted his eyes; the predictable lock of hair broke loose from the rest and fell into his eyes. It wasn't that he thought less of her or even blamed her for what happened. Somehow, now, as he prepared to lay with her he felt a tinge of guilt. The guilt wasn't a foreign concept; he fought it off almost daily. He blamed himself that there were so many formalities now to their love; rules and restrictions that gone unchecked could result in a setback for her. If he had only gone downstairs to check on her that night instead of listening to Dame Nellie Melba they could have avoided all of this. He was ashamed of himself that he couldn't protect her the way a husband should have. It was he that was unworthy of lying with her. These were the things that ran through his mind whenever he saw her struggle or breakdown. They were the thoughts that haunted him as he comforted her when she woke from a bad dream and sleep eluded him. He was a fool to think that making love to her again would somehow mean that she had silently forgiven him for his failure. If anything, the remorse washed over him like a wave when they were intimate like this._

_Anna interrupted his thoughts when she said, "John, where were you just now?"_

_"Nothing," he said and she looked back at him in disbelief. "I mean nowhere...I'm just thinking is all," he stated._

_ Anna brushed the disobedient lock away and he appeared almost boyish as he looked back at her innocently. She lifted his chin with her index finger so that he was staring back at her, "John, I've never been more sure of anything in my life." She chose her next words carefully, "I'll tell you what. I'll agree to stop blaming myself, if you agree to stop blaming yourself." _

_He felt her words take hold of his heart and a weight was lifted from his shoulders and nodded his head in agreement. "I'll try," he uttered as he choked on a sob. _

_"That's all I ask," she said as she stroked his cheek. "Now…," she placed a kiss in the crook of his neck before pleading in his ear, "please stop making me wait."_

_He crashed his lips against hers once more as he lifted her up and placed her on the bed. They both came down with a giggle, but their merriment was soon silenced and overcome by the slow groans of passion. John began massaging her breasts with one hand as he used the other to undo the tie on her night gown. Once the knot was undone, it only took a simple tug for the garment to give way and her small, supple breasts came spilling out. John couldn't react fast enough; his mouth left hers and found himself teasing her nipples with his teeth, fondling her vigorously as he ran a tongue across them. He always marveled at the way her breasts perfectly fit within his palms, like she was made just for him. A few flicks back and forth with his tongue and she was practically hissing in his ear, spurning him on with orders, or rather requests, of how she wanted him to take her. "John, please…I need you so badly," she implored._

_"Give it time, love," he assured. _

_She squeezed her eyes shut tight as a ripple of pleasure made its way down her spine and a feeling like butterflies settled in her belly. _

_In all honesty, he wanted her just as badly but he knew if he did as she asked he wasn't going to last long and he wanted this to be memorable for her. He wanted it to be gentle for her, not forced. John gently helped her out of the nightgown and lifted it over her head. He stopped to kiss the tip of her nose prior to discarding the article of clothing across the room. He held himself above her using his forearms as he took in the sight of her. Her blonde tresses spread out upon the pillow shone like the sun in the flicker of the candlelight. The swell of her breasts made it appear like two rosebuds in bloom and he couldn't get enough of her creamy, white skin that seemed to go on forever. "Oh Anna, you look so stunning," he said as he placed his hand on her hip and scooted down so that he could place a series of butterfly kisses on her belly._

_He sensed her breath hitch in her throat and she shuddered. "Anna? Are you alright?"_

_"No, don't stop," she said quickly. "I just…" she sighed nervously, "I just need you to talk to me."_

_"Of course," he said as he laid his head on her abdomen for a moment and cupped her cheek with his hand. "Anna, I love you. I cherish you. More than words can say," John said as he felt a single tear slide down her cheek. "You are a living embodiment of Aphrodite herself. I count myself lucky to be able to call myself your husband," he added. John let his fingers walk across a small patch of skin just above her pelvic bone as he said, "I couldn't have dreamed up a better woman if I tried." _

_She blushed at his words, his finger tips were like hot pokers feeding the flames. She felt the blood pounding in her ears and arched her hips up so that his entire palm rested upon her skin. _

_John could practically feel the heat emanating from her center as his member throbbed against his legs. He sat back on his haunches to get a better view of her in the moonlight coming in from the window; nothing aroused him more than to see her reaction to his ministrations. John let his index finger and middle finger trace lazy circles along her inner thigh like a buzzer circling its prey and slid up her slippery folds until they found the bundle of nerves that had been aching for his touch. _

_Anna whimpered as she bit down on her lip and gripped his thigh. Her reaction thrilled him as he set forth with testing her readiness. _

_She was already wet between her legs, each pass of his fingers sent jolts of electricity firing from every nerve in her body. All the while she cried out incoherently and began working at the undoing his pants. "John!" she nearly shouted loudly when he began rubbing more aggressively. _

_"Yes, love. Tell me what you want," he encouraged. Her every wish was his command._

_"You…only you," she replied as she clawed at the sheets frantically. John knew then that she was dangerously close to meeting her end; he slowed his movements so that they could reach their climax simultaneously. This time he let his fingers penetrate her as he continued to rub her pink nub with his thumb. He could feel her walls contract around him and her body began to shake ever so slightly as she raised her hips up to draw him in further. "Oh, Lord, that feels incredible," she keened and a smile erupted on his face. _

_Anna had finally freed his erection from his pants and held him in her hand while rubbing his shaft up and down. She matched his pace with long, hard strokes. She was lost in thought as she watched his forearms twitch and flex as he tended to her every whim and read her every thought._

_John tried to take deep breaths and felt the sweat beading on his forehead. His heart beat thundered in his chest and he knew he wouldn't last much longer with the way she was handling him. He still had his pants strapped around his thighs and he needed desperately to be inside her. "Anna…" he grunted, "I'm going to come undone."_

_She spread her legs a little further in silent invitation and his mouth went dry as he gazed at her shapely thighs. John rose to his feet and gently pulled her towards the edge of the bed so that her legs barely hung over the side. He stood between them so that he could prepare to join them properly. He finished removing his trousers and let them fall to the ground before stepping out of them. He leaned forward and peppered her jaw with kisses before brushing his lips against her hairline and inhaling her scent. He felt the moisture on his cheek and pulled back to see that she was crying, "Oh, love…are you…" His question hung in the air but only for a moment. _

_"No, I'm fine. I'm so happy to be here with you like this is all. I love you so much." _

_Tears were brimming in his eyes as he stood up straight again and placed a small peck in the palm of her hand before he intertwined their fingers and murmured, "Only happy tears from here on out."_

_She nodded silently in agreement and squeezed his hand a little tighter as she used her free hand to guide him inside of her. She felt her walls slowly stretch to accommodate his girth but he slid in with ease. _

_Bit by bit he moved within her, maintaining eye contact with her all the while. He was conscientious of her every sigh as he continued to shower her with reassurances and professions of love. She wrapped her legs around him and cried out as he gradually picked up speed and placed his hand between them to rub her shamelessly once more. Both of their cries filled the room as he thrusted into her a few more times and he felt her walls convulse around him before they slackened with sweet relief. She wailed in ecstasy as she felt herself being taken over by the aftershocks. He was still gyrating his hips as he propelled them onward into a blissful oblivion. She moved with him and grabbed his rear until he let out a guttural moan and collapsed upon her. _

_Together they lay there with their bodies bathed in sweat, collecting their thoughts and catching their breath. Like an out of body experience their souls drifted slowly back to earth and she held him upon her chest like she would a child; combing his hair from his face as she kissed his temple. They held each other close as the cool night air fell upon them and knowingly smiled at one another as they read each other's thoughts. They made their way up to the head of the bed and John propped himself up on a pillow as Anna laid her head against his chest. The steady beat of his heart was beginning to lull her to sleep but she didn't want this night to end. "I'm so tired," she said simply as she nestled further into his chest, her fingers running through his chest hair._

_"Then sleep, my love. I'll be here when you wake up," he replied as he ran his fingers through her hair._

_The euphoria was still present and she smiled angelically, "I know you will. But if I fall asleep I can't give you your surprise."_

_"My surprise? My darling, you didn't have to get me anything. We agreed to save our money for the hotel."_

_"Well, that certainly didn't stop you from getting me a new dress," she pointed out._

_"That's different; you needed the dress so I could take you out to dinner. Besides would you really refuse me the opportunity to spoil my wife on our anniversary?" he countered her argument playfully._

_"I suppose not," she said as she pursed her lips together. "But you see, I didn't spend any money on this," she said shyly. _

_He was intrigued now and stopped playing with her hair to let his hand come to rest on her shoulder. "Well, I'm sure whatever it is, I'll love it all the same." _

_"I should certainly hope so," she replied back. She freed herself from his hold so that she could sit up and face him. _

_"Alright then," he closed his eyes and stuck his hand out with his palm facing up as he awaited his gift. "Surprise me," he said. _

_Anna faltered for a moment as she took a deep breath and grabbed his hand and placed it on her abdomen. "Surprise," she said quietly. _

_John's brow furrowed and he slowly opened his eyes. There was a moment of confusion and her smile grew as he put the pieces together and his jaw dropped. His eyes stared at her exposed tummy and back up at her sparkling, blue eyes as he awaited her affirmation. "Anna. My darling, is it true?" he asked._

_"Yes, you silly beggar."_

_He almost felt horrible for asking, but all things considering he felt obligated to. "And, you are happy about this?"_

_"Of course I am. Aren't you?"_

_"Well, yes, of course. But…I just wonder if it's too soon for you after …," he stopped there. He hated that it would always be a topic of conversation, or rather, one they would always have to avoid. _

_"Maybe so, but after all the trials and tribulations we have been through, I don't think we have the right to question a gift like this," she said with a warm smile. _

_Their eyes met and he welcomed her smile with one of his own as he let his fingers spread out to cover her stomach completely and felt tears begin to fill his eyes._

_Then she surprised him by repeating the words to him that she had said on their wedding night, "I couldn't regret it. No matter what comes. I know only that I am now who I was meant to be."_

_"Oh Anna," he said as he cupped her cheek with his free hand, "you've always had the ability to be anything you set your mind too. I've no doubts that you'll make an amazing mother," he said before kissing her. They eventually fell back into the comfort of the blankets and speculated what this would mean for their future. Whatever it was, the both of them slept soundly as a glimmer of hope was now within their reach._

* * *

"Mr. Bates?" Anna teased as she broke him from his reverie. "What were you thinking about just now?" she asked as she returned to find him just as she had left him.

John admired her gorgeous figure as she traipsed across the makeshift road, ever the doting husband he encouraged her to take it easy in her condition. Pregnancy had been kind to her thus far and with each new change and discovery he found himself falling more in love with her. He was sure that with the arrival of their child he would only cherish her more and yearn for the days when he had her all to himself. But if he had to share his wife with anyone, he didn't mind sharing with their future son or daughter. Hopefully one that had taken after their mother in every way.

"You're grinning like a fool," she noted.

"Only a fool for you," he said as she handed him a penny lick. His hand halted over hers as he found himself lost in the bright, blue pools staring back at him. He glared at her longingly beneath the shaded veil of his panama hat and flashed a boyish smile.

"Charmer," she teased. "So do you have no intention of sharing your thoughts with me?"

"I was just thinking of the last time you bought me a penny lick," he answered with a wicked grin and she blushed under his heated gaze. "Ah, so you do remember?" he said coyly.

"Hush you," she scolded.

He sniggered in response and gave her a crinkly-eyed smile. "Or what?" he challenged.

"Or I'll be tempted to steal your treat from you as I did the last time," she dared him.

"I'm counting on it, love," he said as he stole a kiss from her.

** The End**

_***Please review. If this is well received I may be inclined to write more ;)**_


End file.
